


Full Circle

by SonglordsBug



Series: two boys and a droid [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Shenanigans, Gen, Poe saves the universe, Precognition, Time Travel, is that how the force works?, ish, might have just been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: At the final battle everyone falls and it comes down to Poe face to mask with his childhood best friend. He makes a hopeless wish and the Force listens. And everything changes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: two boys and a droid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674883
Kudos: 6





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

We get to the final battle and one by one the leaders and the heroes and our favorites are cut down. And suddenly it’s just Poe (his X-wing is down) with a blaster face to mask with Kylo Ren. And it’s hopeless, he knows it- people are being cut down all around him and all he has is a blaster against one of the strongest living Force users. He stands there facing the monster wearing his childhood best friend’s face and wishes- wishes that things were different, that he could have saved his friend.

And the Force listens.

And twenty-five or so years earlier a very young Poe Dameron wakes in the night, hysterical. His parents try to calm him, but he’s inconsolable. Between sobs he begs for Ben. They are currently attending a memorial of some sort, so finally one of his parents goes to the Solos and a sleepy Ben is brought over.

As soon as they make skin contact the Force snaps a bond into place between them and Poe calms down. Leia calls out to Luke, who comes to help. He’s able to explain that there is now a Force bond between the boys and he hypothesizes that Poe had some sort of precognitive dream. Poe’s not sure what happened, only that he sort of has access to memories of the future, but they’re hard to reach and scary and he’d rather focus on this new bond with Ben.

Through the bond he’s able to feel when Snoke tries to lure Ben to somewhere he can initiate the mental connection that let him corrupt Ben the first time around. Poe manages to prevent this meeting for years- Ben might be curious about the call, but preventing the way it makes Poe scared and sad and upset is a much higher priority.

Snoke does eventually manage to get to Ben, but he’s older. And in less than two years, Snoke makes the mistake of attacking Poe through the bond. Ben immediately drags Poe to his Uncle Luke and tells him everything. Luke is able to remove Snoke’s hold on Ben’s mind, and Ben doesn’t go Darkside.

The boys grow up together even more than before. Han and Leia make their planetside residence on Yavin 4 and when they have to go offplanet they either bring the boys or leave them with Poe’s parents.

This time around Poe ends up a jedi as well. The first time around of course flying was his main goal. But part of him already remembers pilot school and wants something different. And he doesn’t want to leave Ben. But he’s conflicted, because flying is in his soul. Luke solves this with a conspiratorial grin and an offer of flight lessons on the weekends.

Rey is found on Jakku much sooner and joins the jedi school. They all grow up and join the Resistance. The boys still take eight tries to build a satisfactory Ben Bot. Poe still gets himself in trouble and is lucky enough to meet Finn and get out of trouble.

Finn’s introduction to Ben is when he and Poe arrive at the base and Ben appears- grumping and fretting and mother henning until Poe grabs the back of his neck and pulls him over to touch foreheads (he’s still partway up the ladder) and says fondly that he’s fine and Ben knows it.

Finally it all comes back around and they’re at the final battle again and Poe experiences a moment of extreme disorientation. He’s… he’s fighting Ben, or at least what’s left of him and everyone is dying and there’s a moment of utter despair.

And then he shakes it off because no- he’s fighting with Ben, side-by-side they way it’s been almost as long as he can remember and everyone is alright, they might even have a chance at winning.

He opens his eyes to meet Ben’s gaze- Ben who is looking at him in wonder, who has just felt and seen and known everything Poe has just felt and seen and known.

“Thanks.” Ben says.

“Always.” Poe answers.

And they turn to face their destiny together.


End file.
